The Four Elements
by SonYukiGoku'sSister
Summary: Every has an element they are bound to. This is a short piece to show how they are bound to each of the four elements. Yuri - Water, Wolfram - Fire, Gwendal - Earth, and Conrad - Wind. Read and you'll see why.


The Four Elements

Yuri – Water

Blue, representing the purity of his heart and the softness within his dark eyes. The softness that can melt even the hardest of hearts as he had done to those who knew him. The cool stream that vanquishes all hatred to those he meets. Though far dangerous than natural disasters, lives are often spared due to the will of kindness within his heart.

As he smiles and pacify his kingdom with many great leaders, great countries, and returns home to his daughter, filling the castle with laughter and joy, light of the snow that emits from his hands beautifies the gloomy world his people, his friends and his family endured, freeing them from the cold stone chains of nightmares, fear, and hatred. Not even the fire of war can withstand the calming cool waves of his desire for peace and a world of love and understanding. Despite, the cool calming sea of his hands he shines like the sun though he does not know it. The glow was never fiery or hot, but rather a calming light of hope, warm yet cool, bright yet calm. Filled with purity from the heart.

Wolfram – Fire

A temper to match the element he is bonded with. Wolfram strives to be better, at the same time his pride often overrides his desire to follow his fiancé. The fire he calls lines the beauty he hides within his selfishness and brash attitude. Though the fire of hatred is slowly disappearing, his fire of courage matches those of his brothers. Within the sunlight, his true determination, integrity and intractability shines through the fibres of the golden flame of his hair and his eyes of hope. A trait some may believe he picked up from his fiancé.

The finest fire within was not his temper, nor his power to call upon fire, but the fiery love he reserves for his family: his brothers, his mother, his fiancé and his daughter.

Fire of courage for his brothers, to stand in their place when they could not. Firelight for his fiancé in assurance to walk the cold dark days with the light of hope. Fire of strength for his mother to stand and protect, to love and grow without doubt and hesitation of the path he takes. And finally, the fire of everlasting love for his daughter, finding the joy of fatherhood and love regardless blood and race, the true meaning of protect and sacrifice.

Gwendal – Earth

Though not exactly down-to-earth, Gwendal is more than hard. Like earth in winter, he can be cold and hard. The cold hard surface of the winter soil hides his true nature. The one that can only be seen when his heart swells with warmth like the earth in spring and summer when flowers are in full bloom. The softness his heart truly bears can be seen within the soft toys he makes, and the smile he shares with his brothers. The earth he is bound with pictures his role as a brother. To be cold and hard at times, and yet warm and soft when need be. Giving trees to shade from the heat of the sun, and ice cold drops of rain. Sometimes even bearing shelter and fruit during hard times.

Though damp in Autumn, there is often a scent of freshness, of renewal. The will to have a change of heart when needed. Hard anger would then calm to soft cool pleasure, with newly sprouted green grass reaching the sun. Seeing a new world, one of beauty and peace, without fire and blood.

Conrad – Wind

Though he has no power of his own, he moves as fast as the wind blows. By horse, by land and by heart. Though he appears and leaves like the wind at times, his presence is often treasured by those who love him: his mother, his brothers, his Godson and his niece. His warm and cool winds comfort them. With Gwendal, he is always there though not always seen. With Wolfram, the warmth of their childhood memories with the warm wind of his voice still echoes within the ears. With Greta, the steady wind that never seem to fail nor falter with hesitation.

With his mother, the calm wind she loved despite his tortured past. The courage as he disappeared once again after the war, and to return again, blowing softly the peace he finally gains within his heart. With Yuri, he is the cool constant wind; always there, though not always seen yet ever present. Because of his windy movements, and presence, many trust him. Many feel the wind, and cures them of loneliness and sadness. That is why no other element resembles it.

_These four elements, water, fire, earth and wind, are ever present with each other. They complete each other with the power of within, the power that exists within both every single creation to walk the Earth, as well as Shin Makoku. Love is a part of this inner power, as well as the bridge from one to another. That is only part of why beauty is skin deep._


End file.
